


First Year at the Ultimate Academy

by FreshCaughtLeeches



Series: The 78th class of Hope's Peak [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshCaughtLeeches/pseuds/FreshCaughtLeeches
Summary: Basically, Ikuzono but no death. I want to add the other game characters eventually, so get ready for that. also, there's gonna be a lot of LGBT representation (mostly self-serving)also, trying to get better at writing so please bear with me.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Series: The 78th class of Hope's Peak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019286
Kudos: 11





	First Year at the Ultimate Academy

Me and my sister were getting ready for the next three years of our lives. We were both accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy and Junko was to say the least ecstatic. To be accepted into the Main Course of this prestigious school was to find the needle in the haystack. Of course, I was excited as well, but that was beside the point. I was accepted as a soldier, so I should treat it as deployment.  
As I finished packing my essentials, my phone went off yet again. It had been receiving texts from random numbers all day. Sighing, I checked the notifications. [1 message from Junko Enoshima: “we have about 20 minutes until staff drops by to pick us up. You ready?”] I decided to unlock my phone and reply. 

You: “Yes, I’m ready. Do you need any help finishing up?”  
Junko Enoshima: “nope. Just giving you the twenty minute warning, sis <3”  
You: “I will set my bag in the living room”  
Junko Enoshima: “you can just set it next to mine near the door”  
You: “understood.”

Twenty minutes pass and there’s a ring at our front door. Looking through the peep-hole, there’s a man with blonde hair and a white suit. He seems relaxed, maybe even confident. I crack open the door.  
“State your name and business, sir.”  
“Kizakura Koichi. Here to take you and your sister to school.”  
“...understood. We will be out in a moment.”

After an hour of sitting in the backseat while Junko and mr. Kizakura sat in the front talking, we were there. The ultimate academy loomed over the three of us. Kizakura turned to Junko and I. “You two are some of the last students I had to pick up. Your letters came with maps so you can use those to get to the class 78 dorms.” And he left with no further words to encourage us.

After failing to find the dorms for 20 minutes, someone found us. “Hey! Are you Class 78 as well?”  
Junko walked forward to talk to him. “How do you know that?”  
He straightened and saluted her in an instant, “Kiyotaka Ishimaru, SHSL Moral Compass of the 78th Class! I did my research, Enoshima-san. Mr. Kizakura informed me that you two may be lost, so I will bring you to the dorms.”  
Looking closer at him, he did fit the description of the Moral Compass. Black hair, red eyes, thick eyebrows, formal, and a pendant pinned just above where his heart would be. He was abiding Hope Peak’s academy’s dress code, so he wasn’t in the stark white clothes he supposedly wore constantly. My question was how he got his uniform so early. It was only Friday. They were giving them to us on Sunday.

He quickly turned away from us and led us toward what I assumed was the dorms. As soon as we got inside the building, he slowed to a walking speed. He pointed out a map right outside the cafeteria, clearly listing where we would each be staying by name and little pixelated icons. I looked up from the map.  
“Ishimaru-kun, where is my dorm?”  
“Ikusaba-san, correct? They had to add an extra dorm for you right across from Hagakure Yasuhiro. The map wasn’t updated in time, but it should be by Monday!”  
I refrained from asking how he knew something that neither me nor my sister (the only ones who should know my dorm room location, in my opinion) were aware of. I had been taught that it was rude and bad for interrogations.

I went to my dorm across from the little Hagakure Yasuhiro. It felt like it was mocking me for being paranoid in the Ultimate Academy.

It took half an hour to set up my room completely. I didn’t bring a lot. I texted my sister again.

You: “need any help setting up?”  
No response for a couple minutes  
Junko Enoshima: “Sorry sis! I would love some help actually. You know where my room is right?”  
You: “Yes. even if I didn’t, you have a pixel placard of yourself.”  
Junko Enoshima: “oh, right.”  
You: “be there in 5.”  
Junko Enoshima: “Thank you, 5.”

I slipped my knife in its holster. The letter said I could carry (non-firearm) weapons due to my title. I finished arming myself and grabbed the key on my table. It has my name etched into it.

Travelling down the hallway, I came to my sister’s little pixelated placard. I wonder what the principal was thinking when he made these. I ring Junko’s doorbell. After a minute, she let me in. We talked as we finished her room up. 

“Junko, where should we go?”  
She walked over to the paper posted on her front door. “Well, it’s almost dinner time according to the schedules. We should probably just go to the Cafeteria.”  
“Alright.”


End file.
